Up In Smoke
by casualtyunicorn
Summary: What would have happened if it was Nick who was trapped in Resus with Zoe? Will they go up in flames together? Please, R & R!


**This idea came about whilst myself and Beth were fangirling on Twitter! Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review as we would love to read what you thought of it! If you get confused - its Nick who's trapped with Zoe but I've kept some of the lines Dylan originally said the same. Own nothing except mistakes.**

* * *

"Help!" Lenny cried, carrying Franks body to find aid "Help, there's a fire why aren't the alarms going off! There's a fire in the basement!".

"Alright, I'll get Charlie!" Noel ran off to find the senior charge nurse.

"Frank? Frank can you hear me?" Zoe tried to communicate with Frank whilst checking his burns.

"He told me not to open the door, I didn't listen" Lenny fretted.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, Frank" Zoe continued to communicate with Frank which he squeezed her hand in response "Right, okay, we've got it from here Lenny" Zoe said as Nick and Jeff brought a trolley over.

"Resus safe, yeah?" Jeff asked "Resus is the only place, we can't go outside, he'll never survive" Zoe answered. "Right lets run a full ATLS and we may need to intubate" Zoe barked as they rushed Frank into Resus "Okay Lenny we've got it from here, you go outside" she promised the junior doctor "Can somebody take care of doctor Lyons!" She ordered, realising the state he was in.

With the fire brigade on their way, Nick and Zoe continued to treat Frank in Resus.

"You don't have to stay, this is my call" Zoe told whilst cutting Franks clothes off as Nick checked his air ways.

"Okay we have soot and smoke and the front nasal hair are singed" Nick said, ignoring Zoe's last comment. There wasn't a chance in hell he would leave her. "We need to intubate immediately" Nick continued.

"Right, come on you two, out... Zoe!" Charlie ordered whilst rushing a patient out of Resus.

"No, I have to keep cutting him out of these, cling film and intubate, you know how long that takes and it's not practical to do it outside" Zoe protested.

"Zoe, you know the procedure, come on!" Charlie continued to bark.

"Listen, the fire is in the basement and the fire brigade are on their way right? I'm not going any where" she continued to protest.

"I'm going to stay with Dr Hanna" Nick added "Look at the heart rate, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get out!".

"There's an MCI tent being set up in the car park, when it's ready I want you two out!" Charlie shouted. "Zoe!".

"When it's ready" She reluctantly agreed.

As Nick and Zoe were treating Frank, Charlie and the rest of their colleagues worried sick about whether they'd make it out alive or not. A while later, Zoe's phone rang, it was Charlie.

"Charlie, I know when you're lying! Just be straight with me, what is going on?!" Zoe yelled down the phone as Nick put blankets underneath the double doors, trying to prevent anymore smoke from coming in. Zoe paused for a moment, taking in Charlie information. "Okay.. Yeah, I see, thanks" She hung up.

"When are they getting to get us out of here" Nick panicked.

"There are concerns" She replied, staying at calm as she can.

"What does that mean?"

"The buildings not safe, there's a possibility that the walls may collapse"

"Well that's alright, we want to get out" Nick replied.

"Along with the ceiling" Zoe answered, dead pan to Nicks comment. The worriedness on both of their faces were too much to hide.

Coughing as she opened the cupboard, pulling out the bottle of Gin Nick gave her for Christmas. "There it is" She said, taking a sip of the substance.

"You're not going to share that, no?" Nick sarcastically said, taking the bottle from Zoe and drinking some.

"I didn't think you drank" she rhetorically asked.

Looking down at the two lethal injections Nick laid on the bed, after taking another sip of the Gin she said "Frank doesn't need this".

"Its not for him, its for us"

"No, no, no, no!" She protested.

"It's a get out clause" Nick said, preparing her for the worst. If things did deteriorate this injection would kill them so they didn't have to suffer being burnt alive.

"No, Nick, we don't need these, we'll get out of here" She promised after seeing the look of worry in his eyes.

Minutes past by as the two consultants were still trapped in Resus keeping a close eye on Frank. As well as being scared out of their wit they were both extremely bored. Each sitting on opposite beds facing in each, they started a game of 'I wish'. It wasn't really a game, just confessions of things they wish they had done.

"14?!" Zoe exclaimed at Nicks revelation "You were 14!" she finished.

"Yes, I know, I was an early starter" Nick chuckled.

"I think it's quite an achievement, don't know why you ever stopped it" She said smirking.

"Okay, okay its your turn!" Nick quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, okay... I wish... I had got married" She admitted, hurt obvious in her voice. "I nearly did but.." She stopped after seeing Nicks face. "Anyway, your go again" moving swiftly on, not wanting to talk about it.

"I wish you had got married too." Nick revealed. Zoe was more than taken back by this, but secretly pleased he felt like this.

"To you or Matt?" She wondered.

"Either. I just wanted you to be happy Zo" He said smiling as she returned the smile. "Your go again" he told her.

"I wish I had told you the truth" She opened up, if they were going to be honest with how they felt, trapped in a fire not knowing whether they were going to get out was the perfect timing. "I wish I hadn't of lied to you, maybe if I had of told you the truth, thing would have been different. Maybe we would be married".

"Zo, you don't have to explain yourself" Nick composed her.

"I do. I owe you that at least" She said before swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. "Truth is, I can't have children and I was taking fertility drugs in the hope that I could give you a child" She told him bravely, a tear gliding down her delicate cheek.

"Oh Zoe" Nick said as he walked over to her, holding her close. He wish she had told him before and he definitely wishes he hadn't been such a git to her when he found out she wasn't pregnant. Still holding her, he felt Zoe wrap her arms around his muscly back on the inside of his jacket. As she looked up at him, he looked down at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

It didn't matter whether or not they got out of the fire alive, as long as they were together they could over come anything. Nick Jordan & Zoe Hanna, the ED's most powerful pairing.

"Zoe" He said tenderly slightly pulling away from their embrace "Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice full of love.

"What?" Zoe exclaimed "Are you serious?".

"Yes! If we ever get out of here" They both laughed.

"Wait" Zoe thought for a second "You don't want to marry me out of pity do you?".

"No, I want to marry you out of love. I love you Zoe Hanna, you chain smoking Liverpudlian!" He kissed her.

Zoe smiled and simply said "I love you too. And yes, I will marry you"

Luckily, after declaring their love for one another the fire crew came in and rescued them.

From that moment on no one else mattered except from Nick and Zoe. Zoe and Nick, who finally cleared the air about the past and left it behind in the flames and began a fresh start.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry if it's too long. Please R & R! This was a joint idea so follow me & Beth on twitter - ymasunicorn & BethyJadeexx | Also take a look at Beth Fanfics they're brilliant, her username is Bethyxx | Read and Review and thanks for reading! |**


End file.
